staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Września 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 05:55 Tupi i Binu - Wielki Gu - Gu, odc. 23 (The Great Goo - Goo); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Kraina Elfów - Różdżka, odc. 46 (The Wand Ering Minstrel); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Moja Misja 74'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - Dźwięk - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Dylematu 5 - odc. 3/3 - Biznes - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Święto Dziękczynienia za Plony - Jasna Góra 2012; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 Nie ma jak Polska odc 10 Podkarpacie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 BBC w Jedynce - Życie. cz. 7. Łowcy i ich ofiary (Life. Hunters and Hunted. (7/10)) - txt. str. 777 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Callas i Onassis - część 2 (Callas Onassis, 2 puntata) 97'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2005); reż.:Giorgio Capitani; wyk.:Luisa Ranieri, Gerard Darmon, Serena Autieri; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Londyn 2012; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Ranczo - odc. 59 - Doktor Wezół - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Futbol Amerykański - Europa - Ameryka; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Londyn 2012; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Niepowtarzalny Gumiś, odc 49 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Thornberry To The Rescue ep. 49); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Festiwal Biegowy Krynica - Kroniki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Siła wyższa - odc. 1/13 - Buddyjski grom - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Grabowski, Katarzyna Żak, Anna Dereszowska, Leon Charewicz, Sławomir Pacek, Robert T. Majewski, Krzysztof Dracz, Monika Krzywkowska, Michał Lesień; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Siła Wyższa - kulisy 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Milcz i całuj (Shut Up and Kiss Me!) - txt. str. 777 96'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Gary Brockette; wyk.:Christopher Daniel Barnes, Brad Rowe, Krista Allen, Kristin Richardson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Londyńczycy II - odc. 2/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Agent nr 1 - txt. str. 777 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Zbigniew Kuźmiński; wyk.:Karol Strasburger, Monika Sołubianka, Barbara Bargiełowska, Stojczo Mazgałow, Tadeusz Białoszyński, Józef Para, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Aleksander Iwaniec, Bogumił Simeonow, Wiktor Grotowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Korespondent (Stringer, The) 88'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, ROSJA, Polska (1998); reż.:Paweł Pawlikowski; wyk.:Sergiej Bodrow jr, Anna Friel, Władimir Ilin, Robert Knepper; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Nie tylko dla pań - Ala z elementarza 28'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Edyta Wróblewska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Wilk 19'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Krzyżański; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 M jak miłość - odc. 923; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 769 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 770 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Kultura, głupcze (41); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Niebezpieczna Ziemia - Oszalałe niebo - odc. 4 (Animal Armageddon. Panic in the sky. ep. 4) 47'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Jason McKinley; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kava - a nie kawa - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży (75) Indie "Ulice Delhi"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Żandarm z Saint - Tropez (Gendarme de Saint - Tropez, Le) - txt. str. 777 95'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1964); reż.:Jean Girault; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grade, Michel Galabru; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1968 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 22 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:20 Szansa na Sukces - Beata i Bajm; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 488 - Koniec złudzeń; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 19:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach - Szczecin 2012. W górach; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko - Ekstra - (89); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (89); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Czas honoru - odc. 53 "Koniec i początek" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (45); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Kunst der Fuge (Sztuka Fugi) Jana Sebastiana Bacha gra Marcin Masecki; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Kobieta samotna - txt. str. 777 92'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Agnieszka Holland; wyk.:Maria Chwalibóg, Bogusław Linda, Paweł Wilczak, Sława Kwaśniewska, Jerzy Matula, Jerzy Trela, Magda Teresa Wójcik, Krzysztof Zalewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Pitbull - odc. 18; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Pitbull - odc. 19; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Rodzinne sekrety (Cleaverville) 84'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Jorge Montesi; wyk.:Ever Carradine, Gabrielle Rose, Leela Savasta; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kielce 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:11 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:11 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:08 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:34 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Grzyby chronione; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:02 Polska według Kreta - odc. 44 - Pogórze Ciężkowicko-Rożnowskie (tarnowskie); magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:48 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Wszystko mi wolno coraz wolniej; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:01 Pogoda w regionie 17:02 Dzieci z naszej szkoły - odc. 7 Kowboje - film dla dzieci i młodzieży; serial; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Salonowiec - Mowa ojczysta - magazyn kulturalny; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Pogoda w regionie 17:31 R jak Reportaż - Dziewczyny z klubu disco - Kielecka Szkoła Reportażu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:45 Śladami Dinozaurów - program kulturalno turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Jedźmy na weekend - Mosorny Groń dla dzieci - program kulturalno turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:03 Pogoda w regionie 18:05 Aktywni 50+ - program o tematyce społecznej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:18 Ciocia Jabłonka i Wujek Seler z Krainy Witaminy - odc. 5 - Wiśnia - program dla dzieci; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Informacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:48 Pogoda w regionie 18:49 Kulisy - Ratownik_Odc. 52; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:58 Sekrety świata - Jezioro Garda - program podróżniczy; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Zielone Kielce - program o tematyce ekologicznej; STEREO, 16:9 19:10 Żyjmy Zdrowo - Choroby pęcherzyka żółciowego - magazyn medyczny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:19 Pogoda w regionie 19:20 Odkryj Małopolskę... na rowerze - Uście Gorlickie - magazyn turystyczny; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Światowiec - program kulturalno turystyczny; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Pogoda w regionie 20:00 Znamy się tylko z widzenia - odc. 2 - Teleturnieje; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:01 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 21:59 Pogoda w regionie 22:01 Sport - Magazyn sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:25 KAMA; film dokumentalny; reż.:Rafał Mierzejewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:51 Listy z barykady; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Żmigrodzka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:18 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:29 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:05 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Śmietnik w mojej głowie - Sport na zdrowie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:21 Śmietnik w mojej głowie - Gorzka prawda o cukrze; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:36 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:59 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:03 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:20 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Grzyby chronione; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:47 Śmietnik w mojej głowie - Jaskiniowiec w mojej skórze; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Znamy się tylko z widzenia - odc. 2 - Teleturnieje; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:21 Śmietnik w mojej głowie - Sztuka kamuflażu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:33 Reportaż TVP INFO - Wszystko mi wolno coraz wolniej; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:46 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 KAMA; film dokumentalny; reż.:Rafał Mierzejewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Listy z barykady; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Żmigrodzka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:02 Polska według Kreta - odc. 44 - Pogórze Ciężkowicko-Rożnowskie (tarnowskie); magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:27 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (21, 22) - serial animowany 08.15 Show Misia Yogi (20, 21) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg 3 (34) - serial animowany 09.15 Scooby-Doo (1) - serial animowany 09.45 The Looney Tunes Show 2 (2) - serial animowany 10.15 Gang Misia Yogi (8) - serial animowany 10.45 Orzeszek - film familijny, USA 2004 12.30 Jaś Fasola (4, 5) - serial komediowy 13.30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Belgii - studio 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Belgii 16.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Belgii - studio 16.15 Czekając na miłość - komediodramat, USA 1995 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Państwo w państwie (36) - program publicystyczny 20.00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (1) - program rozrywkowy 21.55 Sporty walki: KSW 20 news (2) 22.00 Kości 7 (131) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Głosy 2 (25) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Wielbicielka - thriller, USA 2002 01.50 Magazyn sportowy 04.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie (36) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (36) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Przepis na życie 3 (13) - serial obyczajowy 11.55 Przed Meczem - Gwiazdy TVN vs. reprezentacja Sejmu RP (1/3) 12.00 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.30 „Lekarze” - ostre cięcie - kulisy produkcji serialu 13.05 Surowi rodzice (13) - reality show 14.05 Przed Meczem - Gwiazdy TVN vs. reprezentacja Sejmu RP (2/3) 14.10 Prawo Agaty (15) - serial obyczajowy 15.10 Przed Meczem - Gwiazdy TVN vs. reprezentacja Sejmu RP (3) 15.20 Mam talent! 5 (1/13) - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Piłka nożna: Wielki Mecz - Gwiazdy TVN vs. reprezentacja Sejmu RP 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 MasterChef (1/13) - reality show 21.00 Kochaj i tańcz - komedia romantyczna, Polska 2008 23.30 Synowie mafii - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 01.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.45 Arkana magii (677) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.05 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5.00 Galileo 5.45 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 6.10 Dekoratornia - magazyn 6.40 Różowa Pantera - serial anim. 7.40 Winx Club (1) - serial anim. 8.40 Psiak w trampkach - film familijny USA (1999) 10.45 Galileo EXTRA 11.45 Porsche Supercup 12.30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (1) - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Dekoratornia 13.30 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Czysta chata - serial dok. 15.30 Kroniki facetów z klasą - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Maria Antonina - dramat historyczny USA-Japonia-Francja (2006) 19.00 Galileo EXTRA 20.00 Linia czasu - film fantasy produkcji USA (2003) 22.20 Lawa! - thriller produkcji Kanada (2008) 0.10 Zakładnik - thriller Niemcy-USA (2002) 2.10 TV Market 2.30 To był dzień 3.25 To był dzień na świecie 3.50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:25 Męski Typ 2: Michał Urbaniak 06:05 Misja Martyna (2/12) 06:35 Misja Martyna (3/12) 07:05 Mango - Telezakupy 09:10 Detektyw Monk (16) 10:10 Detektyw Monk (1/16) 11:10 Jak ugryźć robala - komedia, USA 2006 12:55 Kochany urwis - komedia, USA 1990 14:40 Czarna kawaleria - western, USA 1998 16:35 Dwóch i pół (12/22) 17:05 Dwóch i pół (13/22) 17:35 Dwóch i pół (14/22) 18:05 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (15/25) - serial 19:05 Goście (4/12) - serial 20:00 Infiltracja - film sensacyjny, Hong Kong/USA 2006 23:10 Mentalista I (22/23) 00:10 Kod Biblii (1/2) - miniserial sensacyjny, Niemcy/Włochy/Francja 02:10 Arkana Magii (912) 04:20 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 9 04:55 Koniec programu TV Puls 6.00 Muzyczny budzik - program muzyczny 6.30 Do góry nogami! - program rozrywkowy 7.30 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 8.20 Zwierzęca siła - serial przyrodniczy 9.30 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli - serial przyrodniczy 11.00 Piotruś Pan: Wielki powrót - film anim. produkcji USA-Kanada-Australia (2002) 12.30 Szansa na sukces - film obyczajowy USA (2004) 14.45 Zaginione cesarstwo (2, ost.) - film przygodowy USA-Niemcy (2001) 16.25 Kto Wrobił Królika Rogera? - komedia USA (1988) 18.30 Łowcy skarbów - serial przygodowy 19.30 Tom i Jerry - serial anim. 20.00 Ósma plaga - film s.f. USA-Kanada (2011) 22.00 Bitwy wszechczasów (1,2) - serial dokumentalny 0.00 Goło i wesoło 1.00 Taki jest świat 2.00 Do góry nogami! - program rozrywkowy 3.00 Zobacz to! TV Polonia 06:00 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 20/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 21/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 22/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 23/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 24/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Opole 2006 na bis - "Świat w obłokach" - przeboje Marka Grechuty; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:20 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 2 - Kostka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Święto Dziękczynienia za Plony - Jasna Góra 2012; relacja; STEREO, Na żywo 13:40 Urszula Dudziak: Życie jest piękne 41'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Postnikoff; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Lato Zet i Dwójki - Uniejów. The Rasmus; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Nadwarciański Park Krajobrazowy; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Europa - Ameryka - mecz futbolu amerykańskiego na Stadionie Narodowym w Warszawie - relacja; relacja; STEREO 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:45 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - Artzona (57); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 30 - te urodziny T. Love - Opole2012 cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 24; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (7); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - Artzona (57); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Kołysanka z łezką 7'; film animowany; reż.:Aniela Lubieniecka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 7 - O kowalu i diable; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Stacyjka - odc. 12/13 - Milczenie krów; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Lato Zet i Dwójki - Uniejów. Pożegnanie wakacji; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:55 Prawdę mówiąc - Bogusław Kaczyński; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 89 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 30 - te urodziny T. Love - Opole2012 cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 00:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 24; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 7 - O kowalu i diable; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Stacyjka - odc. 12/13 - Milczenie krów; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Bogusław Kaczyński; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:30 Europa - Ameryka - mecz futbolu amerykańskiego na Stadionie Narodowym w Warszawie - relacja; relacja; STEREO 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (104); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Świat w pigułce 07.30 Bajkowa TVS 09.55 Weekend z TVS 10.10 Vipo - magazyn disco 11.05 Propozycje do Vipo 11.25 Weekend z TVS 11.35 Pasmo Romance TV: Rosamunde Pilcher - Złamane serce 13.15 Weekend z TVS 13.45 Niesamowite historie 14.15 Katastrofy w przestworzach 15.15 Bonanza 16.15 Koncert życzeń 17.15 Śląskie od kuchni 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.15 Koncert w TVS 01.00 Program ezoteryczny 02.30 Świat w pigułce TV Kęty HD 01.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 02.00 Film 03.00 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 04.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 05.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 06.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 07.00 Newsflash, muzyka 08.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 09.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 10.00 Film 11.00 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 12.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 13.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 14.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 15.00 Newsflash, muzyka 16.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 17.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 18.00 Film 19.00 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 20.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 21.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 22.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 23.00 Newsflash, muzyka 24.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza Canal + 7:00 Podróż do Sundance 8:00 Wyspy Kanaryjskie Odcinek: 3 8:40 Godzina za godziną 10:15 Sześćdziesiąty szósty 11:55 Łapu capu ekstra 12:30 Mniam! 14:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 6 14:25 FC Liverpool - Arsenal Londyn 16:30 Simpsonowie Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 23 16:55 Aktualności filmowe - News 17:10 Aktualności filmowe 17:40 Łapu capu 17:50 Nie przegap 18:05 O północy w Paryżu 19:50 Nie przegap 20:00 Ki 21:40 Bruc - legendarny pościg 23:15 Granice zła 0:55 Rozdroże Cafe 2:50 Rozczarowani 3:50 Łapu capu ekstra 4:20 Muzyka 5:00 Aktualności filmowe 5:30 Muzyka 6:00 Łapu capu ekstra 6:30 Muzyka HBO 6:00 Dawno temu w trawie 7:35 Na planie Odcinek: 35 8:00 Giganci ze stali 10:05 Wszystko opłacone 11:40 Newsroom Odcinek: 7 12:35 Surferka z charakterem 14:20 Scooby-Doo! Klątwa potwora z głębin jeziora 15:45 Efekt jeziora 17:20 Trener 18:45 Miś Yogi 20:10 Czas wojny 22:35 Zła kobieta 0:10 Oskarżona Amanda Knox 1:35 Clubbed 3:10 Dziewczyńskie porachunki 4:35 Twarde cukierki Ale kino + 8:00 Niebieskie jak Morze Czarne 9:25 Zagadki kryminalne panny Fisher 10:30 Zagadki kryminalne panny Fisher 11:40 Sól ziemi czarnej 13:35 Po wojnie 14:20 Oskar 17:30 Wieczór 19:35 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood 20:10 Vares: pocałunek zła 21:55 Old School - Niezaliczona 23:35 Srebrne urwisko 1:10 Refn, reżyser bezkompromisowy 2:15 Smutna 3:35 Pamiętasz mnie? 4:50 Beautiful 5:20 Oaza 6:00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Kielce z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Kęty HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino + z 2012 roku